Fulldemon Alchemist
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: FMA and IY crossover. We all know how well Sessho and Inu get along, right? Well, they're about to meet their foils in brotherly love, Ed and Al Elric. And they'll have to find a way back home on top of that.
1. Brothers in Arms

Well, I haven't exactly seen any Fullmetal Alchemist/ Inuyasha stories that I wanna read, so I've decided to make my own. This is one story of a set that I'm gonna do. One will be this, in which the Inu crew get stuck in Ed and Al's world, and the next one will be after I know more about FMA, and it will follow the storyline, just with the Inu bros. taking over the Elric bros. roles.

Well, anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter of Fulldemon Alchemist.**_

* * *

_**

Fulldemon Alchemist

Edward Elric was never the patient one. It had been a while since he'd become a State Alchemist, and still the Philosopher's Stone was not in his palm.

To be frank, he was royally pissed off.

"HUGHES! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF YOU FAMILY-BASED SHIT RIGHT NOW!" he snapped.

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes feigned hurt.

"Edward! How could you say that?" he said in mock hurt.

"Because…YOU'VE BEEN SPOUTING OFF FOR TWO HOURS NOW!"

"That's quite enough of that."

Ed turned to see Colonel Mustang tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Hughes, you have a call from East city. Ed, your brother is looking for you."

"Oh, damn. That's right!"

Ed had totally forgotten that he'd sent his little brother Al to hold their train seats until he got there. If he didn't hurry, that train to Resembool would be leaving without him.

"Thanks a load, Colonel! I owe you one!"

"I'll remember that," Mustang snickered. "See you later, Fullmetal."

* * *

Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

_That's the third Kaze no Kizu he's split! What do I do now?_

As if reading his mind, Inuyasha's opponent threw in his two bits.

"So, _little brother_, do you plan on throwing out useless attacks the entire battle? I daresay I'm becoming bored."

"You know, that reminds me. Have I ever told you what a damn _board_ you have shoved up your ass, you piece of shit?" Inuyasha spat.

"Is that all you can come up with? Hn. I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but it seems that you are unarmed," sneered Sesshoumaru.

"Unarmed! I'll give you unarmed! _KONGOUSOUHA!_"

With a look of disdain, Sesshoumaru blocked every diamond shard that burst from the Tetsusaiga.

Except for one.

The rogue shard went straight through his wrist, causing him to fumble the Toukijin.

_Rrgh! Not good!_ He thought in annoyance. He reached for his sword, but it was no use. The Kongousouha shard had rendered his hand useless as far as gripping went…

* * *

"Brother! Thank goodness you're here! The train was ready to go…"

"Yeah, I know Al. Thanks a bunch for waiting."

Alphonse Elric rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was nothing," his voice echoed. For Alphonse was a suit of armor. That is, his body was a suit of armor. His older brother, to preserve his soul, had infused it with the armor. Such was the fate of those who toyed with forbidden arts of alchemy. Ed had not gone unpunished. For trying to resurrect their mother with alchemy, Al lost his body and Ed lost his left leg. Ed also sacrificed his right arm to transmute Al's soul into the armor. Now they were on a never-ending quest to procure the Philosopher's Stone so that they may get their bodies back. So far, they had made enemies like Scar, but they still (mostly) came out on top…

"Earth to Al! Wake up!"

Al's eyes flickered and he turned to his older brother.

"Sorry. I was just thinking…"

"Don't think so much. It's bad for you…"

Al scoffed.

_You could do with some rational thought pattern, Brother…

* * *

_

Inuyasha could have laughed. He'd gotten rid of Sesshoumaru's main weapon, and he'd gotten rid of his secondary weapons—a.k.a., his poison claws.

"Heh! Your hand's looking a little limp there, Sesshoumaru. Could a little diamond shard really do that?"

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath in annoyance.

"Do you honestly believe my hands are my only weapons?"

"Hand, brother. Just one hand."

That pissed Sesshoumaru even more. He'd forgotten about his missing arm. He'd made himself look like a fool for forgetting. Angrily, yet gracefully, he charged his hanyou sibling down and positioned himself behind said hanyou.

"Wha—oof!" Inuyasha groaned as he felt Sesshoumaru's foot dig into the small of his back. "You dirty, rotten cheater, that's below the belt!"

"The last time I checked, that was _parallel_ to the belt level," snickered the demon, quite a distance away by now.

"ARGH!"

Inuyasha began to swing Tetsusaiga back and forth, trying to slice his cocky brother to pieces. However, this only gave Sesshoumaru ample time to show off kendo-like moves and a great deal of self-taught kickboxing technique.

"Stop moving, damn you!" Inuyasha snarled. He was not aware that despite the controlled manner in which Sesshoumaru moved, the demon lord was still only just escaping injury.

_Inuyasha has grown quite strong,_ he mused. _Quite strong indeed. I must end this._

And with that, Sesshoumaru darted forward and round-kicked his brother in the face.

"Do you not see? I am not limited to my arm. That is why I was always able to fight you and win!"

"Feh! You on something? I've won battles against you too, bastard. Remember when I learned the Wind Scar?"

Sesshoumaru's lip curled into a snarl.

"What's a matter?" Inuyasha sneered, not noticing his obvious lapse in grammatical sense (A.N.—Does he ever?) "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Big words coming from your position, little brother," spat Sesshoumaru.

"So what if I'm on the ground? All I have to do is get you angry…"

_SHLUCK!_

"Unh!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Tetsusaiga was firmly lodged in his gut.

"…And you'll lose your concentration," Inuyasha sneered.

"How…dare…you…?" the taiyoukai managed to mutter, blood trickling from his mouth.

"I win this time, brother. Lucky for you I ain't as ruthless as a demon…"

Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga, causing his brother to groan once more.

"And you're also lucky I'm not like Naraku, otherwise you'd have lost more than just a day of travel."

"You're…more like…Naraku…than you…know…" Sesshoumaru wheezed. "Dirty…half…breed…"

At that, the hanyou kicked his brother's wounded gut.

"Damn you to hell, you bastard!"

And with that, Inuyasha began to walk off.

"_INUYASHA, SIT BOY!_"

_THUMP!_

"What…what the hell!" Inuyasha roared from the hole he was now in. "Why'd ya do that for, Kagome!"

"You went too far! That was way beyond unfair!"

"So what? Why does it matter?"

"You don't have to kick him while he's wounded, much less in the wound!" Kagome snapped back.

"Heh…I would have done the same…stupid onna…" Sesshoumaru sneered. He then coughed violently before passing out.

"Finally," Shippo said. "We got rid of one idiot brother…"

Inuyasha was there in a flash to bash Shippo's brains in.

"Whaddya mean by that!" he snarled.

"Sit, boy!"

_THUMP!_

"Auughh!"

* * *

Yes, I know. It'snot goodyet. Well, I needed a good reason for things to fall into place, and this is it. R &R please, and keep in mind that I'm just starting to learn about Fullmetal Alchemist. Oh, and if you have any questions about Inuyasha or Fullmetal Alchemist, ask me and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability. I know more about Inuyasha though...


	2. Hanyous and Transmutations Gone Wrong

Thanx so much for the reviews, guys! I'll reply maybe next chapter! I know that I shouldn't put another story up when I have so many to do, but I had to put this up, or I would lose the idea...sorry to my other readers...

* * *

"So, do you think Winry will be happy to see us, Brother?"

"With her, I'll never know," Ed replied playfully.

"I'm sure she will have missed us," Al said firmly. "And Auntie Pinako too."

Ed nodded. Of course they would have missed them. They always did. But a State Alchemist was a State Alchemist, and being one meant you had lots of stuff to attend to.

"It'll be nice to be back in Resembool," Ed finally said. "To just relax for a while…"

**_BOOM!_**

Immediately, the elder of the two brothers leapt up.

"What was that?" he wondered.

His question was answered immediately as a man with a very familiar scar upon his face burst into their car…

* * *

_Damn him! Damn him to hell, the hanyou bastard!_

Sesshoumaru hadn't moved from the clearing he was in yet. It was rather painful to do any sort of moving at the moment. He couldn't figure out what hurt worse right now though, the pain in his gut, or his hurt pride.

A shift in weight that brought tears to his eyes answered that question.

"As soon as this wound is healed, that cocky little piece of filth is _mine_!" he hissed. He tried to get to his feet, failing miserably for a while before finally making it.

_Sixth time is the charm…_

Limping severely and covering the wound in his stomach, he made his way to the clearing in which he'd left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

He didn't expect to be met by his brother at the camp.

"Why…you little carbuncle…" he growled. _Damn, my vision is beginning to blur…_

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said coolly. "There's only one reason I'm here. I figure…we should help you…because Kagome said so…"

The final part was added as a grumble that only Sesshoumaru could hear.

"Why…?"

"Because Naraku is near. I don't want him to kill you. That's something I won't allow; for anyone from my family to fall to that piece of shit," Inuyasha snarled. His eyes softened a fraction. "So how are you?"

Sesshoumaru staggered.

"I feel…very, very sick…" he mumbled. "It is…from loss…of blood…uhh…"

He fell to his knees.

"You're pale," Kagome said. "You're extremely pale."

Sesshoumaru turned to her and gazed more _through_ her than _at_ her.

"Wench…shut up…my head…"

He shivered strangely, as if he couldn't stay warm. His eyes glazed over.

"I…I smell Naraku…" he managed to say before passing out.

* * *

"So, Fullmetal. We meet again…"

"Whaddya want, Scar?"

"As always, to rid the world of your blasphemy. Prepare to die!"

"Wait!"

The two turned to Al, who had spoken.

"Let's take this outside of the train. So nobody is hurt…" he pleaded.

Ed and Scar agreed. Whatever their disagreement, they still didn't wish to hurt others. Once they were out though, the battle was on.

"Come on, you bastard! How do you like this?"

Ed transmuted his automail arm into a spear and sliced at Scar.

"You're getting better," Scar sneered. "But not good enough!"

And with hardly no effort, he nearly broke the arm.

"You!" Ed snarled, clutching his half-severed automail arm. Quickly, he began to transmute…

* * *

"Damn you, wake up!"

Inuyasha shook his brother viciously, but it was no use.

"Naraku's close! Just pick him up," Miroku snapped in annoyance. "Put him on Kirara, she'll carry him fine!"

"Where do we go!" Inuyasha asked, just as snappily as Miroku.

"We go…to the well!" Kagome said.

"Is that smart, Kagome-chan?" Sango wondered. "To bring a demon to your time…"

"We don't have a choice! Naraku will want to absorb him while he's weak, because either way, his power's intact. We can't allow that!"

And so, the Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru-gumi fled from the approaching miasma. Ah-Un shot lightning balls backwards as demons began to approach. A sinister laugh rang through the woods.

"You cannot run from me this time, you fools!" Naraku sneered.

"The well!" Kagome cried.

Suddenly, a tentacle shot out at Kirara and she stumbled to the ground. Sesshoumaru was sent flying.

"Shit!" Inuyasha snarled. He leapt up and caught his brother, and they both tumbled into the Bone-Eater's Well, but no one took notice of the shining aura of the well.

As soon as they went through, the bluish aura disappeared.

* * *

"Ed, look!" Al cried.

Edward Elric was surprised to see a shape rising from his alchemic energy in the ground.

And his eyes widened as the figure screamed in pain.

Instantly, he cut off the transmutation, but it was too late. The stranger's body was undergoing a transformation unlike any other.

"AAARRRGHHH!"

His entire body became coated in metal as he screamed. Only his long, white hair, clothes, and sword were spared. He collapsed to the ground, a metal being.

"What…the hell…" was all the young alchemist could say.

Another red and white…thing…landed next to the now metallic figure lying prostrate on the ground.

"Brother, that's blood! He's covered in blood!" Al said in horror. "He's hurt!"

Disregarding Scar completely, Ed ran forward to see just what his failed transmutation had done. The Ishbalan closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't get a fight out of the Fullmetal Alchemist like this.

"We will continue another time," he said, though he still wanted to fight. "Remember that, Fullmetal."

And he sauntered off, just as quickly as he had come.

Ed hardly paid attention to that as he tried to wake the unconscious man before him.

"…What are those on his face?" Al asked fearfully, motioning to the purple markings.

"I dunno," the elder brother said grimly. "But I get a feeling these guys aren't your average run-of-the-mill humans…they don't even give off a human vibe…"

In his hands, the white clad man stirred and moaned.

"Inu…yasha…I will kill you…" he murmured.

"Who are you talking about, buddy? Who's…Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. His blurry view of the person holding his body up was _not_ familiar.

"Who are you…do not touch me…" he snarled, but it was all he could do to stay conscious.

"We're going to help you," Al assured him.

"I…do not…require…"

And with that, he fainted once more.

"Well, that's that," Ed said at last. "He's coming to Resembool with us."

"But Brother, what about this guy?" Al wondered, pointing to the metallic young man.

"He's coming too. I expect he's that 'Inuyasha' person this guy here was talking about…"

* * *

R &R pretty please!


	3. Healing in Resembool

Wow, thanx for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you like this, I'm actually rather new to FMA and I didn't think I had their personalities all that great. I just beat the FMA II game, it was awesome! But anyway, here's review replies and the chappie. Enjoy!

**__**

**_eVilxSnare:_** No, it's Inu that's metallic. And yeah, the older one has an automail right arm and left leg while the other has a suit of armor as his body. And yesh, I know I shouldn't post another one. I can't help it...sorry...

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Glad to see your interested. Well, Kags won't bearound now, so there won't be sitting...dear lord, save us...and Inuyasha...I wouldn't consider a robot. More like Al, a living suit of armor...meh. What didn't you understand at the end? Email me if you want, I'll get back to you if I can.

**_akuavari:_**Inu is stressed, sohe becomesmean. Poopyface...Anyway,thanx for the review. Now I shall run, just in case you had more sugar. AAAAGGHHHH!

**_The Violent Tomboy:_** Thanx for the compliment, I aim to please.

**_Inujoey20:_** I will explain it later. Suffice it to say that Kagome's time is a bit before Al and Ed's time. They're more into the future than she is. I'll explain what went wrong with the transmutation later, like I said, and you can be sure there'll be plenty of transmutations!

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up shivering and feeling decidedly unwell. He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain it brought.

"So, you're finally up are you?"

He turned to face a young man with golden locks and equally golden eyes.

_Is he an Inu Youkai?_ Sesshoumaru wondered. _No, his scent is of a human…and of metal…?_

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Sesshoumaru said weakly.

"You're the one who needs to identify himself!" the boy snapped. "I saved your ass!"

"Hn. I doubt I was saved by a human…"

"What's all this 'saved by a _human_' talk? You're nothing special yourself!"

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru, the demon ruler of the Western Lands! How dare you try to undermine me, human filth!"

"Whoa, hold the phone! Demon, did I hear that right?"

"Yes, youkai blood runs through my veins," confirmed the taiyoukai. "Is this not the Sengoku Jidai, fool? There are numerous demons, you would have to be dense not to notice…"

"Sengoku Jidai! The Feudal Era! You're shitting me! You came from another time!"

"Hn?"

"You know that we're in the 21st Century here! You're from…like…five hundred years ago!"

Sesshoumaru, mind reeled as if he'd been struck over the head. He felt his insides leap sickeningly at that tidbit.

"In five hundred years…youkai will not exist?"

"No, people don't believe in demons anymore, buddy. They were thought to be what some would call 'Feudal Fairy Tales.'"

"Feudal Fairy…this cannot be! I _am _a demon…and in five hundred years, I'd be a young adult…so what could have happened…?" (A.N.—He's about 19 right now. I would think he'd be in his mid to late twenties by that time.)

"I dunno," Ed said somberly. "All I know is that demons don't exist here. I would sense that, because you're giving off some sort of hellish presence…"

"You can sense my youki then…"

Sesshoumaru slumped just as Al walked in with two buckets, each filled with herbs and water respectively.

"Brother, what's wrong with him? Sir, are you alright?"

"I…I…"

Sesshoumaru couldn't speak. He was in shock from the information.

"He's upset. What did you say, Ed?"

"He's a demon from the Feudal Era, or so he says, and I guess I upset him when I told him demons must've died out."

"Demons…Brother, I don't think he's lying."

Al stared at the youkai before him.

"He'd have to be a real actor to look like that. I really think he is a demon. I can sense his presence. It's different."

"Yeah," Ed confirmed. "He called it 'youki' or something like that."

Sesshoumaru coughed wetly into his hand and blood spurted through his fingers.

"The Tetsusaiga…certainly did a number on me…" he muttered sickly. "I feel miserably nauseous…"

"No wonder. You were run through," Al said.

"I am beginning to feel it once more," Sesshoumaru shuddered, his face visibly paling once more.

"Who did this to you?" the younger Elric brother asked.

"My brother, Inuyasha. The one who you now see is metal."

Ed's eyes widened.

"Brothers? Doing this? Why would you fight so viciously?"

"We do not agree on many terms…"

"It must be bad, then," Al remarked. "Let me get Winry. She's going to see to your wounds."

Al exited the room and came back within minutes, a young woman accompanying him.

"Winry, I presume?" Sesshoumaru said knowingly.

"Yeah. Winry Rockbell. You're in my house, no thanks to Ed…"

And she presently whacked him upside the head with her wrench, which started the yelling.

Al sighed. _Round two…ding, ding… _

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU KNOW, YOU NEED TO TELL ME BEFORE YOU RANDOMLY BRING INJURED PEOPLE TO MY HOUSE!"

"AAARRGHH! I DIDN'T EXPECT IT! THIS DAMNED DEMON FELL INTO MY TRANSMUTATION WAKE WITH HIS BROTHER! DO YOU THINK I PLANNED THIS?"

Winry paused.

"You saved them?"

"Well…yeah…sorta…but the younger brother didn't get off easy…"

Ed motioned to the unconscious Inuyasha, who was fully metal, minus his white hair.

"Oh, my…"

"He's still got a heartbeat, though. That's weird…

Al let out the breath he was holding. He was glad Winry and Ed were back to _talking_ terms, rather than _screaming_ terms. The demon seemed not to have liked the noise. He was starting to look rather green, actually.

"Sir? Do you need a bucket or something?"

"…N-no…I will be fine…I need rest…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled back slightly and he settled onto his pillow. The wound still ached something awful.

"No, no!" Winry said. "You can't sleep until I treat your wounds!"

"Treat my wounds? Ningen, are you crazy? I do not need it, my youkai healing powers are plenty. Besides, I do not wish to be sullied by your unworthy hands…OUUAAGHHH!"

Sesshoumaru roared in pain as Winry's wrench cracked him over the head. A small trickle of blood ran down his forehead.

"You…bitch…" he slurred, feeling even sicker, if that was possible.

"Don't treat me like a slave! I'm doing this for your own health! Even with your 'advanced' healing powers, a little herbal remedy shouldn't hurt."

_Yeah,_ Ed thought grimly. _It won't hurt **you**, Winry. Him…well…_

Sesshoumaru wasn't really in the mood (or right mind) to argue with this vixen, so he pulled his haori off and exposed the wound that went clear through his stomach.

"Ohhh!" Winry groaned. "That's awful…"

She took a deep breath three minutes later and began to dole out orders to the Elric brothers.

"Al, grind these herbs up for me, please. Ed, you boil some water for me. The wound is almost healed shut, so I think I can get by with a poultice…"

"It will…be…fully closed in…in a few minutes…"

"Good."

Sesshoumaru shuddered as the skin mended over his wound. It was incredibly taxing upon him for having to use his powers so quickly.

"Here, Al. Heat these herbs, and give me the other ones you ground," Winry ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Al said, dutifully handing the pasty herbs to Winry.

"These you'll need to eat, okay?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed the herbs.

"It smells…bittersweet…" he stated.

"Just eat it."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Can you feed it to me, human? I find it difficult to move at the moment."

"Okay, fine."

Winry tipped the bowl into Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"Ulp!"

He choked on the disgusting substance. It burned his nose and throat, and it tasted like cat vomit and processed crap.

"You have to drink…or eat… it! It'll help raise your blood count!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled dangerously, but he drank/ate it all. It slid disgustingly down his throatand settled to his stomach.

_I am surprised it made it there…_he thought.

"How do you feel?"

"Must I reiterate myself? I feel sick!" he snarled.

"Oh, chill out, buster! That herbal remedy will do something for your fever, too."

"What fever…oh…I have one…"

Sesshoumaru's hand felt his forehead, which was dry and burning hot.

"Damn you, ningen. Damn you and your sweat glands…" he whispered, finally feeling the effects of the medicine and fever combined. It was making him soporific.

"Lay down. Ed, I'll take those heated herbs now. Wrap them in a cloth, please.

Ed rolled his eyes as he did what she said and handed it to her.

"You, go to sleep," Winry finally ordered Sesshoumaru.

"I…cannot sleep…" he muttered, wincing as the hot poultice of herbs was placed on his aching belly.

"Then let's talk," Winry said soothingly. She noticed that Sesshoumaru's eyelids were drooping, despite his earlier statement. "What's your name, and where are you from?"

"I…am…Sesshoumaru…Lord of the…Western…Lands…"

And with that, his eyes shut and he began to snore lightly.

* * *

R & R pretty please!


	4. Stubborn Big Brothers

I feel so loved! This is my first attempt at a crossover like this, and it was actually inspired by a pic of Winry fixing up an automail arm forSesshoumaru. If you want the linkie, I'll email it to you or something. I'm glad it got so many reviews!

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** _gasps. _How could I ever take the fluffy away from him? Especially since in all my fics, I treat it as a tail...but of course, lets not get into that. I'll get into a tangent on what it is and isn't...and that metal arm, yeah, I can imagine it too.

**_The Violent Tomboy:_** Oh boy is right. Thanx for the review.

**_miroku-has-darkness:_** I dunno, was this update a little late? Well, anyway, thanx for the review.

**_Inujoey20:_** No, you didn't bug me. I like answering questions and stuff. You can make the reviews as long as you want, I love to read 'em. Glad you like the story.

**_PrepMassacre:_** You scare me when you have sugar...eep! Well, anyways, Sessho does snore, but I put that it was a delicate sorta snore. I can't imagine him snoring really loud...

**_wolfwood-Voresse:_** I read your story, and I'm gonna vote soon when I can get a decent amount of reading time on the net. Thanx for the compliment.

**_kaineko:_** Yay! Everything is moving fluid! Glad to hear that, I thought it was sorta stupid sounding and all. Hope you like this chapter, and thanx for the review.

Well, enough of my rambling. On to the story!

* * *

Inuyasha woke up feeling as if his head was in a vise. He pushed himself into a sitting position and sniffed the area.

_Hmm…smells like a smithy…_ he thought.

"So, you're awake at last, eh? Inuyasha, I presume?"

The hanyou turned to face a boy with golden hair and eyes.

_He looks like an Inu Youkai…but he smells like a human…and metal?_

Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Who're you, small fry?"

That immediately set Edward off.

"GRR! WHO ARE YOU CALLING KNEE-HIGH TO A GRASSHOPPER?" he roared angrily.

"Cool down, you're tall, you're tall," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "But where am I?"

"You're in my house," Winry said, having just walked in. "The best automail shop in Resembool!"

"Wait! Where's Kagome? Where's the damned Bone-Eater's Well?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"Hmm…the…Bone-Eater's…I think I just figured this all out," Ed said.

"Brother? Is he awake?" Al asked, walking into the room. "Oh good."

Al bowed slightly.

"Hello, I am Alphonse Elric…"

"Inuyasha," the hanyou said before turning back to Ed. "So what d'you mean you've figured it out?"

"There hasn't been a Bone-Eater's Well for a hundred years. You see, The Higurashis lived in their shrine to the end of their days, then when Souta Higurashi grew up, he sold it. The well house caught fire soon after, and the well was destroyed completely," Ed explained.

"…Hey, what happened to Kagome!"

"…Kagome Higurashi…she went missing about seven years before the Higurashi kid sold. They never found her."

"Hmm…"

_What does that mean?_ Inuyasha wondered. _It could be bad, but…it could also mean…this is no time to worry about that!_

"If the well doesn't exist, how did we get here?"

"You see…I was transmuting over what seems to be the ruins to the well. I'd heard that you could timetravel through the well, though I didn't really believe it. I guess it's true if you know the Higurashis and you're from the Sengoku Jidai like your brother."

"Yeah it's true. But I still don't see what's goin' on…"

"I guess when you fell through the well, something must have been different. Maybe like an energy imbalance, or an energy variant. If a little power was added or subtracted, it could've been what caused you to skyrocket 100 years forward."

"Feh! Great…"

Inuyasha leaned his head on his fist.

_CLANK!_

"What the…"

He glared at his metal hand.

"IIIYYYEAAGHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU ASSHOLE?" he yelled.

"You fell into my transmutation wake, and it transformed you! It wasn't my fault!" Ed snarled back.

"Brother, calm down. It wasn't his fault either…"

"No, you're right," Inuyasha said to Al. "It was my damned bastard brother's fault…his youki must have boosted the well's powers!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Alphonse?"

"Why do you dislike your brother so much?"

"Why? Well…I just do! He fights me over a damned sword, then I'll fight back. You ask him why he hates _me_, and you might get some answers."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru groaned and shifted in bed.

"Unh…You will pay…unh…you hanyou bastard…" he muttered manically.

Inuyasha growled, knowing that his brother was probably referring to him.

"Inuyasha…get back…this time, the eyesore is mine…uuugh…ARGH!"

_Or not. He's talking about Naraku…_

Sesshoumaru bolted up in bed, eyes glowing red, and impaled his poison coated claws into Al's chest.

"Ohh…" the younger Elric brother managed.

"A…Alphonse…I…"

The taiyoukai withdrew his hand quickly.

"You okay, Al?"

"I'm fine," he replied to his brother.

"Here, let me fix you up…"

Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on Al's armor body, which had melted substantially. It instantly mended.

"Thanks."

"Of course," Ed replied.

Sesshoumaru bowed slightly.

"I…did not mean to endanger you…it would not be in the bounds of my honor to harm those who help me…I was…merely having what one would call a night terror."

"It must have been bad, you look horrible, all flushed like that," Winry remarked.

Sesshoumaru put a hand to his forehead, and found that the flesh was burning hot.

"…Hmm…"

He coughed a bit, which led to blood in his hand.

"Smarts, don't it?"

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother, but he couldn't keep eye contact. Not this time.

"Hurts to be impaled, right?"

"That is enough, Inuyasha."

"No it's not. You've done more to me than I did to you in that wound. You deserved it. You caused me…YOU CAUSED ME TO BECOME THIS!"

And Inuyasha waved his arm to emphasize his point.

Unable to take it anymore, Sesshoumaru pinned his brother to the wall by his throat.

"You festering little boil, you dishonor me. Desist. I know that…that perhaps I did cause you to become metal and I apologize for that. So…keep a civil…tongue…uuuuughh…"

Sesshoumaru dropped his brother and clutched his stomach.

"Ghurk!" he grunted. The pain was becoming unbearable from the movement, and he found the world spinning sickeningly. With an almighty lurch, his stomach emptied itself onto the wooden floor, more blood than anything.

"Eeewww!" Winry shrieked. Her high pitched voice caused Sesshoumaru to growl in pain before he grabbed a nearby bucket and used it instead of the floor. When the episode came to an end, he looked up.

"I…apologize…for soiling your floor," he muttered.

"Just…just get in bed. At least sit in it…"

Sesshoumaru's rubbery legs didn't want to support him, but he clawed at anyone who tried to help him up.

"Get away from me!" he snarled. "If I cannot move on my own, I shall not move…"

"Auntie Pinako won't be pleased with us," Ed groused. "There's a demon on the floor who's a stubborn ass. What do we do?"

Winry thought a moment.

"Hmm…I wonder if you want an automail arm, Sesshoumaru?"

"A…automail?"

* * *

R & R pretty please with sugar on top!


	5. Alchemy 101

If you guys wanted this chapter, I couldn't do reveiw replies. Forgive me, I'll do 'em next chapter, okay? Until then, enjoy this one!

* * *

"Yeah, automail. It's a metal replacement for a lost body part, such as an arm, or a leg," Winry explained.

The taiyoukai looked thoughtful.

"I suppose…perhaps…but I am much more interested in what Edward was doing before. How was he able to repair Alphonse's armor?"

"It's a little something I like to call alchemy!" Ed said. "Alchemy is based off of the knowledge you have of science. If you know what something is made of, and you have a transmutation circle to work with, you can fix just about anything with the power of alchemy."

"Then why not just…hmm…transmute me a new arm?"

Ed's smile faded. Al knew he should explain.

"You see, Sesshoumaru, sir…Human alchemy is forbidden."

"I am not a human."

"Yeah, but anything that lives…any thing that lives like a human, and has human characteristics…that's more or less human transmutation. You have a human form, so…"

"The point is, you cannot create flesh with alchemy," Sesshoumaru finished.

"Yes," Ed added. "That's Equivalent Exchange."

"What the hell's Equivalent Exchange?" Inuyasha asked.

"Equivalent Exchange is basically saying that in order to gain something, you must give up an equal amount of what you wish to gain," explained the younger Elric brother.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked. He was confused.

"I see," Sesshoumaru said. "You can substitute the flesh, the poison, everything…except for the soul that was in the arm."

The Elric brothers nodded.

"I assume from the somber looks your faces now show that you broke this seemingly forbidden law of alchemy. You tried to transmute a human, did you not?"

"Yes…we tried to bring Mom back…" Al murmured. "In the process, I lost my body, and Ed lost his leg. To save me, Ed gave up his arm and transmuted my soul into this armor…"

"And a hard-learned lesson it must have been," Sesshoumaru remarked with a nod. "I do not suppose there is a way to change this at all?"

He cast a sideways glance at Inuyasha.

"There is a way. The Philosopher's Stone. It has the power to bypass the laws of alchemy," Ed told him. "And if we get that…we may be able to undo what's happened to Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru pondered upon it.

"I have a question for you, Edward Elric. You explicitly told me that a transmutation circle is needed. Before I passed out when we were sent here, I noted that there was no circle on the ground. The wake was spontaneously rising from the ground…"

"Oh, that's because my teacher showed us how to do it without the circle. Just put your hands together, and…"

Ed clapped his hands together, then set them on Sesshoumaru's ripped haori. It instantly mended together.

"…Voila!"

Sesshoumaru pulled at the haori sleeve, finding that the cloth had indeed been restored.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Heh. Call me Ed!"

"Perhaps I shall…"

"Um…Sesshoumaru, sir?"

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I was listening while I rested. For the most part, I am a light sleeper…"

"Feh! You mean when we were young and I was trying to wake you up, that was just a rock with your face painted on it?"

Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha and rose to his feet, but he instantly sat back down as dizziness and nausea gripped him. He moaned in pain.

"My stomach…" he muttered.

"You're a demon who fights. Haven't you ever been hurt?"

"Yes…but not so grievously…" Sesshoumaru muttered. Bile rose to his throat, but he bit the urge to vomit back. "Never…I was lucky…"

"Yeah. Lucky that I didn't stab you the wrong way," Inuyasha said.

"…Unh…Why didn't you, you little bastard? Death would have been so much better than this hell…"

"I'm not like you. I can't kill my brother. I figured that out earlier, after Mouryoumaru nearly crushed you to death with my stolen Kongousouha."

Sesshoumaru fell silent. He had nothing to say to that, really, but he strove to find words.

"Inuyasha…that…that is the most considerate thing anyone apart from Haha-ue and Chichi-ue has said to me…I suppose…I do appreciate it to a degree."

Sesshoumaru sighed. That was harder to say than he originally thought. Trying to change the subject as he caught Inuyasha's star struck look, he turned to Ed.

"So, Edward. One requires _two_ arms to master your technique of alchemy?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…Winry, I believe that I shall take up your offer of the automail arm. I regret to say that I will have to put the expenses on hold, but you will certainly be compensated."

"Umm…okay, if you're sure…" Winry replied. "How long have you been without that arm?"

"Almost a year now," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Hmm…Sesshoumaru, this is going to hurt, you know. To attach all your nerve endings to the arm and all."

"We shall do it as soon as a sturdy arm is built," he replied firmly.

"I don't know that that's very smart, but you're the boss, Sesshoumaru…"

"I am _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. I am the Lord of the Western Lands, and I shall be treated as such for as long as I am here," he said stoically.

"You're a bit arrogant, aren't you?" Al remarked.

"Alphonse, if you wish to remain alive, you will do well to hold your tongue," spat the demon.

"What's with the change all of a sudden?" Inuyasha snarled. "You were hospitable just a second ago, and now you're so distant, I can hardly see you!"

"And what's the deal with threatening my little brother?" Ed added angrily.

"Do not judge me so quickly. I am not as _magnanimous_ as you believe me to be. You will get my respect if you earn it."

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," Al said. "I shouldn't have called you arrogant…"

"That is correct, you should not have. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I have business to attend to. I will be at the nearest tree."

Sesshoumaru rose unsteadily to his feet and, limping severely, he made his way out of the door.

"He's right you know," Inuyasha said. "He's an asshole, not a saint."

"I just can't think that of him," Al said.

"Yeah, well you're a naïve sorta guy, Al," Ed told him.

Al face faulted.

_Maybe I am naïve, but it seems to me he's good with children. Except for when he was rude just now, he seemed to like me being around. I wonder…_

"Inuyasha, does Sesshoumaru have any children?"

* * *

R & R pretty please!


	6. Old and New Pain

Sorry that I haven't been updating as often, guys! I really haven't the time. Being a Junior in High School is very stressful!

**_BakaPsycho:_** I'm glad I could be of help to you as far as FMA is concerned, and I'm glad you like the story

**_PrepMassacre:_** Yep. He's getting a metal arm. As far as what he'll think...you'll find out!

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Nah, Kagome didn't get into the well at the same time as Inu and Sessh. She'd be transported to her own time.

**_miroku-has-darkness:_** Glad you like it!

**_kireishi-chan:_** Actually, I looked on the site. It's during warlike times, but not WW II. Maybe you got confused by the Fuhrer thingy, but it's not during WW II. Glad you like the story though!

**_The Violent Tomboy:_** I'll hafta go see that Fullmetal Sengoku story you're talking about. Btw, I haven't come up with a good reason for Souta to sell, other than you know...he isn't exactly into the whole shrinegoing thing.

**_Inujoey20:_** _sigh_ Well summer's over now, and I have stupid school and English III honors to look forward too...Sooo hard! But I'll try to update as often as I can.

**_Jupiter's Light:_** Continuing as time allows...urgh...stupid school...

**_eVilxSnare:_** Sorry you got sick and all...hope you're better by now...and automail is a replacement limb for a missing one that's made of metal.

**_Lady Erised:_** Thanx so much for your compliment! Its one of the best ones I've ever got, and I appreciate your interest in the story!

**_Swordsman of Fire:_** My thoughts exactly. I haven't seen too many excellent FMA/IY crosses, so I decided to do one of my own, not that I can say mine is excellent or anything...

**_Sesshoumaru girl 101:_** Dunno where they live, it doesn't say on my sources, even though I went to the FMA website. It gets confusing with the explanations I got...and yeah, he hasn't felt the attachment yet, but boy will it smart!

Well, here's the chapter. I'll try to update sooner next time!

* * *

Inuyasha laughed raucously at that.

"Feh! Little Sesshoumarus runnin' around? I can barely stand one! He doesn't have kids, but he does have a little girl with him named Rin…I think it was Rin…yeah…she's about eight or so."

"Is that why he's so good with kids?"

"Ah, I dunno what you're talking about. He did the asshole's shuffle around you…"

"Not really," Winry interrupted. "He was really a lot kinder to Al. When he impaled him, he apologized wholeheartedly, and he doesn't use as rough a tone with him."

"Hmm…grr…FEH!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Well, I oughta go check on him. You know, make sure he isn't convulsing or pissing blood or anything."

Winry cringed.

_He's so…sensitive…_she thought sarcastically.

* * *

Sesshoumaru managed to crash to the side of the house, panting rather badly. His stomach still felt excruciatingly painful, and it had been one hell of a task just to stand and relieve himself. His eyes glazed over slightly and his body shook convulsively.

"Why…" he muttered, his teeth chattering for some unexplainable reason. "Why must it hurt so badly?"

"Hey."

Sesshoumaru growled before he hiccupped slightly, trying to hold back his urge to get sick and succeeded.

"Inu…yasha…"

"Yeah, it's me. So how's your stomach?"

'Uuuuughhh…"

"Lemme guess. It's sore as hell, you feel like throwing up, and your teeth are chattering," the hanyou stated knowingly.

"H-how did…"

"I got stabbed there before. By you, by Musou, by Suikotsu…"

"When…does…it…stop…?" hissed the demon.

"Not for three days, at least. I think Tetsusaiga's barrier got you good from the inside."

The thought of that made Sesshoumaru shudder. Tetsusaiga's barrier burning his _insides_ was almost too much to think about.

"When can Winry have the arm done?"

"I dunno, I'll get her and ask. In the meantime, I'll get her to make you some more of that herbal stuff for your blood."

"Why is that, hanyou?"

"Look at your back in a mirror or something. That wound hasn't healed yet, and you're bleeding all down your back, ass, and legs.

"I see…perhaps that explains why I feel lightheaded…"

Sesshoumaru made no move to rise when Inuyasha did.

"Call Winry now."

"Feh."

* * *

"You know, I have a feeling that demon guy is gonna want to learn alchemy," Ed said offhandedly. "I don't mind teaching it to him, but I'm not sure what kind of person he is either."

"He can't be so bad," Al said. "He definitely has one soft spot."

Inuyasha walked in on them.

"Winry, my brother's bleeding," he began nonchalantly, "and he needs some of that herbal stuff again."

"Does he? I have some more…"

"And he wants to know when you'll have his arm done."

* * *

**_Three Days Later_**

Sesshoumaru stretched his arm over his head. The wound had ceased to pain him two days ago, but he decided not to press his luck and rested a little longer. Now he was ready to begin the attachment of his new automail arm. Winry had gotten his measurements three days ago when he came in and while he healed, she'd made him the arm.

_I believe the worst part of it was the herbal remedies anyway,_ he thought to himself as he ran his clawed fingers over the now flawless skin of his stomach. The demon lord certainly had learned from that battle. He wasn't likely to fall prey to such a painful attack again.

"Sesshoumaru, are you ready for the first part of the installation?" Winry called.

Sesshoumaru turned to face her.

"Certainly I am. Let us go."

He followed Winry into a room occupied by everyone, including Pinako, Winry's grandmother. She'd been rather surprised to come home to an injured demon lord and his half-demon full metal brother, but after Edward _tried_ to explain, she more or less figured she didn't have a choice in the matter. She _did_ have options, but none of them would've made Ed, Al, Winry, and the Inu bros. very happy. So she metaphorically shrugged her shoulders and let the boys get on with their business. Pinako herself was ready to help Sesshoumaru with his automail arm.

"Ohayou, Pinako-san," Sesshoumaru greeted, inclining his head to her slightly. As she was the matriarch of the house, he was inclined to put his best foot forward and show _some_ respect.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama. I trust you slept well?"

"Much better," he replied. It was true. He didn't have any awful cramps from the healing wound last night like before. "I believe I am ready to have this 'automail' arm attached to me."

Pinako nodded.

"Okay," she sighed. "Get on the table and we'll begin."

Sesshoumaru laid down on the table after pulling off his haori and undershirt. Winry hesitated for a moment.

"We have to attach a base to your shoulder's nerves before we can attach an arm," she explained. "Do you want some anesthesia?"

"Hn?"

"It's a painkiller. We don't have much, because it's expensive, but then again, we don't have many customers who don't have the base.

"…You need not waste a 'painkiller' on me. I am a demon, I can handle the pain," he said carefully.

"If you're sure…"

Sesshoumaru didn't admit it to anyone, but he had a deep, instinctual fear of needles. They were like his claws, they injected things into you, and you never could know what exactly was being put into your bloodstream. That, and needles felt very uncomfortable, if not very painful. (A.N.—Don't lie, dogs just don't like going to the vet!)

His opinion began to change as Winry worked. It was getting rather painful as she attached nerves to metal, and he was beginning to grunt in pain.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru's free hand gripped the table and gouged pieces of it out.

"I will survive," the taiyoukai muttered, suppressing a yelp as pain flared through his shoulder. He grimaced.

"Almost done, Sesshoumaru. Almost…there!"

Winry made a final adjustment before standing back and allowing Sesshoumaru to sit up. On his stub of an arm, metal had been grafted to the shoulder in a way that, since he had a stub of an arm, ran down the side and then created a slot for his arm. The top and side obviously attached to the automail arm as well. He was breathing heavily as he stared at Pinako and Winry's work.

"Very good workmanship, I am inclined to say," he said as soon as he'd caught his breath.

"Of course, silly! We're the best automail mechanics this side of the universe!" Winry said, pleased at the compliment.

"Feh. Do not allow such a compliment to go to your head. You have yet to attach the arm."

"Well, I figured you may want an extra day before that…"

"Hn? Why?"

"That process," Pinako warned, "Is a very painful one. It matters not whether you have high pain tolerance. When your nerves are tweaked, it sends waves of pain through you just as painful as anybody else."

"It hurts like hell, trust me when I say that," Ed concurred. "I have _two_ automail limbs!"

"I merely require a two hour recess, then we shall resume," Sesshoumaru told them firmly. "Inuyasha, you will spar me."

"Spar you? When did I agree to that?"

"We will spar," Sesshoumaru said more forcefully.

"Grr…fine!"

* * *

R & R, pretty please!


	7. Sparring Segment

Sorry for lateness. I'm going to reply to reviews tomorrow, along with a bonus chapter. Please forgive my lateness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched very slightly. Edward smelled rather like he wanted to spar, too. And he could sense that Al wanted to play as well.

_Hmm…perhaps these children are not as juvenile as I have taken them for._

"Edward and Alphonse, you will join Inuyasha's side as well."

"Wha?" Al cried, face faulting. "Y-you want to fight us all _alone_?"

"He's got a point, Sesshoumaru. That _is_ a little one-sided."

"Silence, oto. We shall fight."

Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance.

"Your funeral…"

When they all got outside, the demon lord explained the rules.

"This sparring period will prohibit sword usage, or anything other than physical attacks. After I fight all of you, we shall spar individually. Do you understand?"

Al nodded.

"Yeah sure," Inuyasha replied.

"All right with me. Your ass is getting kicked anyway!"

Ed fell back into a fighting stance.

"Other than what I said, you may fight how you see fit. Ready…begin!"

Sesshoumaru fell back into a fighting stance himself as he prepared for the others to attack.

Ed was first. He launched a high-jump kick at Sesshoumaru's chest. The demon raised his arm and grabbed Ed's leg, twisting him in the air and letting him fly in another direction.

Inuyasha came next, claws raised.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Steal-argh!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed his right wrist and twisted it, which caused Inuyasha to cry out before retreating.

"Hyah!"

Sesshoumaru turned to Al, whose punch was headed straight for his head. With a small shrug, he stepped to the side and guided Al's fist with his hand for a moment. The young one was surprised that he'd whiffed the air and hesitated. This gave Sesshoumaru ample time to kick him in the small of the back and send him crashing to the ground.

The taiyoukai smirked. He could no longer feel the pain in his stub of an arm.

"Come at me then!"

For about 15 minutes, the Inu and Elric bros. sparred. Sesshoumaru was holding his own very well, though his face was tinged with a bit of red from exertion. Ed and Inuyasha were dripping in sweat and Al had already fallen.

"I give," Ed said, feeling as if he were about to fall to pieces.

"I know I can't keep up just yet," Inuyasha admitted grudgingly. "I give up too…for now…"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"We shall rest for 15 minutes, then I shall take you, Alphonse."

Al face-faulted and laughed nervously.

"M-me? Why not Ed or Inuyasha?"

I am going in alphabetical order, and reverse strength order."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Al protested. "I'm strong too…"

"You are all very strong. However, this is by human standard, and half-breed standard," he said, the last part added as an afterthought. "I am in a totally different class."

"You're just full of more crap than your ass can hold," Inuyasha snarled.

"Hmm…oto-chan is getting better. Of course, you wouldn't know just how much shit you are full of, Inuyasha. There is even a specific day in which your eyes turn brown."  
Edward laughed loudly.

"That was good, that was good," Ed complimented. Inuyasha growled.

"So, Alphonse. Do me the honor, would you?"

"I don't think I'm ready…"

"In fifteen minutes, young one."

"I still don't think I'll be ready."

Sesshoumaru was still as good as his word, but fifteen minutes went by too quickly.

"Time is up! On your feet!"

Al went into a fighting stance.

"Lets go!" he said.

Sesshoumaru charged Al and gracefully leapt over him.

"Huh?"

Al couldn't react as he felt a punch hit his head.

"Ow!" he cried as he was sent sprawling. He quickly recovered and succeeded in kicking Sesshoumaru in the gut.

"Oof!"

Sesshoumaru grunted and stumbled, but recovered even quicker than Al had. Instantly, he kicked his leg out and caused Al to trip.

"It is finished," he whispered, kicking Al's head _off_ of his body. It came to a stop twenty feet away.

Al sweatdropped.

"Waauughh! Y-you're really good!" he said, alarmed.

"You fought well, Alphonse. You fought much better than most humans."

Al's body walked over to his head and put it back on.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru, sir!"

"Edward, you next," the taiyoukai said. "Up you get!"

Ed rose, rolling his arm.

"You may have gotten me before, but not this time!"

Ed charged…

"Wait a moment. The rules have changed for you."

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru nodded an affirmation.

"You may use alchemy. Use it to your full extent. I will keep to physical damage, but you go as hard as you possibly can. Understand?"

"Um…okay…"

"Know that if you do not, I shall have to kill you."

And with that, Sesshoumaru leapt forward and slashed with his claws.

"Yipe!" Ed shrieked. "Careful!"

He cart wheeled out of Sesshoumaru's reach and transmuted a sword.

"Now let's go!" he roared.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

_Very useful, alchemy._

He tried to knife-strike Ed, but ended up with the flat of a sword on his side, quickly followed by the hilt.

"How 'bout this?" Ed yelled. He conjured three enormous spikes from the ground, which hit Sesshoumaru and sent him flying. He gracefully back flipped, but he landed on his knees with a diagonal gash across his chest.

"Hmm…and now, I understand."

Using his horrifying speed, he came up alongside Ed and elbowed him in the gut before punching him so hard it sent his head spinning.

"Aaaauugh!"

He collapsed, eyes swirling.

"Ooohh…little birdies…" he murmured.

Sesshoumaru sighed and picked Ed up, cradling him carefully in his one arm. He set him down gently near his younger brother.

"I must say alchemy is an asset. Now, little brother. Let us fight."

Sesshoumaru drew the Toukijin.

"One-on-one, free-for-all battle," he said.

"You sure you don't need a rest?"

"Feh. I am rather exhausted, but I must learn to better myself in such a situation. Besides, the only reasons I am spent all stand before me."

Reading between the lines, Inuyasha and the Elric brothers took the small compliment.

"Okay, then. Ready when you are!" Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"And now, we begin."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha charged each other and within seconds, their swords had clashed. The blades vibrated against each other's power.

"Come, Inuyasha. You can do better than that!"

Sesshoumaru turned his blade and slashed, breaking the lock. Inuyasha leapt up and his blade became covered in large diamond shards.

"KONGOUSOUHA!" he roared. The shards all went to Sesshoumaru.

As before, he blocked all but one, only this time, the shard only grazed his cheek, giving him a third stripe.

"Did you not learn that I despise being injured, much less in the face?" he sneered to his brother. Within seconds, he was hovering slightly above Inuyasha.

"Surprise," he said dully. He slashed his blade, but it clanged off of Inuyasha's metal body, creating a monstrous reverberation through his body that nearly caused him to drop Toukijin. As it were, he fell to the ground and stumbled to his knees.

_My head…feels so shaken up…_ he thought. _Metal Inuyasha plus Toukijin equals Whiplash_.

Getting to his feet, he held the Toukijin up.

"If sword contact will not harm you…then take this!"

He shot out blue energy just as Inuyasha unleashed a Wind Scar. Both were unable to avoid each other's attacks. The result was both being sent sprawling back. Both gave cries of pain, but Sesshoumaru, still being made of flesh and bone, was much more injured. He didn't move from his back-down position on the ground. To the entire world, he looked out for the count.

"Hey, Ed. Count to ten for me, wouldya? If you get to ten before the bastard rises, I win," Inuyasha called, clutching his half-severed metal arm.

"Okay. 1…2…3…4…5…"

Sesshoumaru stirred from unconsciousness, but found his body to be heavy and unmoving.

"6…7…8…"

With painstaking effort, he rose to his knees, then his feet.

"Well, Inuyasha. Looks like he made it," Al remarked.

"What do you take me for?" Sesshoumaru growled, his left leg at a strange angle. He reached for Toukijin, then unleashed a blast of energy.

"Oh yeah? BAKURYUUHAA!" Inuyasha screamed. The attack tore back at Sesshoumaru, but he was prepared. He held his Toukijin up with an unsteady hand.

_This will drain me…but it is worth it…_

"SORYUUHAA!"

His attack ate up Inuyasha's Bakuryuuhaa and tore back at the hanyou with a vengeance.

"Oh, SHIIIIIT!" Inuyasha cried, feeling the Soryuuhaa eat at his metal body. He crashed to the ground, but did not move at all. The red, pupil-less eyes his metal body now had were dimmed to nothing.

"B-begin the count Edward…"

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Inuyasha's out!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. He limped over to a tree and sat with his injured left leg sprawled outwards. He closed his eyes.

"I have an hour to heal, and heal I shall. This leg wound is nothing," he muttered, though large amounts of blood were soaking his hakama legging.

* * *

R & R pretty please. Bad, bad Jessie for updating so late. Forgive me, it was the evil work of Junior Highschool work!


	8. Sesshoumaru's Attachments

I know I took forever instead of updating like I said, but I really will update tomorrow with ch. 9. Just piledrive me with the reviews reminding me, kay?

Btw, I know when FMA is now, and I'm going to be correcting things every once in a while when I get time. Just bear with me and I'll tell you when I've corrected. And I do try to give the characters their correct personalities, but I can't always do it right. Forgive some OOC ness.

* * *

An hour later, the wound in Sesshoumaru's leg was bothering him very little. It had healed up rather nicely, and he walked steadily back to Winry's house. 

"I am ready for the attachment," he told the women.

"Okay. Lay down in that bed there," Winry ordered.

Sesshoumaru settled himself comfortably onto the bed; he was already shirtless from the fight. The small cut Ed had given him was already healed over.

"Winry, hold his shoulder tight," Pinako ordered. "He can't struggle…"

"Then let me do it," Inuyasha said. "A normal human can't stop Sesshoumaru from moving if he wants to move."

So saying, Inuyasha clamped his fingers around his brother's stump of an arm. The taiyoukai suppressed a shudder as icy cold metal fingers dug into his flesh.

"Okay. What we're going to do is insert this arm into the base," Pinako explained, "Then we'll tighten it in there. This is your last chance for anesthetics. I warn you, this pain will be far beyond what you can comprehend…"

"I tire of this, old woman! Do your work, and quickly!"

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes trained on the metal arm that Ed was carrying out. It looked rather different from the elder Elric's arm. The fingers ended in sharp metal claws, and he thought he could make out…

"Here it comes!"

_SHUNK!_

Sesshoumaru let loose a scream of agony. The pain! It was beyond endurance, beyond anything! He tried to struggle, but Inuyasha's grip held tight. All he could do was scream.

And he did scream. He screamed himself hoarse as the arm was adjusted. He could feel the pain at every turn of a screw to tighten the automail arm. He lost control of himself and his eyes began to glow crimson.

"Ah! Auntie Pinako, Winry! He's…he's…"

"It's a reaction to the pain," Inuyasha assured them over Sesshoumaru's anguished screams and moans. "He won't do anything!"

Sesshoumaru's fully extended three-inch claws dug into the bed, clawing the mattress to pieces. His fangs were showing past his lower lip.

After a few minutes more, the adjustments were done and the pain Sesshoumaru felt began to lessen. Slowly yes, but surely.

"I'm not letting him go for a while," Inuyasha said. "Go on outside, take a breather. I've got it here."

Pinako, Winry, Ed, and Al left the Inu bros. alone. They all knew that perhaps the animosity they showed to each other did not run so deep as blood ties did…

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to lose their crimson hue, though it took a great deal of time for them to return to their normal size. His fangs slowly crept back to their normal inch-long size, plenty small to fit in his mouth. The claws he'd previously extended had retracted back.

"I…Inu…yasha…" he managed to say at last.

"Yeah?"

"…You are…hurting my arm…"

Inuyasha removed his fingers and was extremely surprised to see that his fingers had bruised his brother's skin and pierced it with metal claws as well. Now, for however fair Sesshoumaru's skin looked, it was actually extremely tough.

"I struggled hard…did I not?"

"You must've. I bruised ya up…"

Inuyasha stared at the skin that was purple and rimmed in yellow. He couldn't believe it.

"Your grip has strengthened, oto-chan…is it due to the metal?"

"I don't care how tough the metal makes me. I need to be myself. I want to be normal," Inuyasha said.

"It…it was my fault…" Sesshoumaru muttered. I heard what you said before…my youki altered the pattern of the well…"

"I don't really blame it on you too much. It was an accident. But I wanted someone to blame it on…it was really Naraku's fault. And…yeah, it was both of our faults. If we hadn't fought, then you wouldn't have been injured, and Naraku wouldn't have chased us across the forest…"

"You know…my word…my honor…is a solid thing…"

"Sure I know. I guess…"

"My word is my bond…and I give you my word that I will set all of this right…."

Inuyasha stared at his brother with his red, glassy eyes. He couldn't make his face show much emotion, since he was a hunk of metal now, but inside, he felt rather lightheaded. He couldn't comprehend that his brother, _Sesshoumaru_, had made a promise to get Inuyasha's body back.

"Sesshoumaru, are you sick or something? 'Cause that doesn't sound like you…"

Inuyasha trailed off as he noticed that Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep. His soft breaths fogged Inuyasha's exposed arm up.

_But…it's weird…I can actually _feel_ his breathing against me. And I have my senses…_

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was supposed to _feel_ at all. He'd have to ask Al later. Or maybe now, seeing as his older brother was now conked out beside him.

_I wonder what it's like to have automail attached…if it's anything like what I felt getting turned into a metal freak, then boy do I feel for him…_

Inuyasha's shoulders sagged. He'd used a derogatory term to describe _himself_! That was sad.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's arm was considerably better the next day. He'd gotten used to having it, though he did use his right hand excessively. It was true the automail arm had claws grafted on it, and what was more, the claws could drip poison that was transferred from his flesh through the arm. 

"So, you wanna learn alchemy, eh?" Ed asked. "Well, the first thing you need to know is that a beginner alchemist needs to know science."

"I am well-versed in science. It was my favorite subject when I was being educated."

"So do you know what chemical bases make up a human, or a demon?"

"…I was not taught that…"

Ed and Sesshoumaru worked together to find out what the demon knew and what he needed to know. Fortunately, Sesshoumaru was a fast learner who caught onto things very easily. By the end of the day, he could transmute wooden swords from large posts and he could make small sand sculptures within seconds.

"I think you've got it," Ed said. "You wanna call it a day, or do you want to keep going into advanced alchemy?"

"…Why would I stop so early? I find this fascinating, and I do not yet know how to transmute with my hands," Sesshoumaru said simply.

Within an hour, however, Sesshoumaru easily picked up the skill, almost too easily. It slightly creeped Ed out. They came in for dinner after a while, rather dirty in all honesty.

"Why are you so grubby?" Winry asked.

"We were sparring," the taiyoukai answered.

"Sparring? That's what you call it?" Ed said tiredly. "I can't wait to hit the sack! You're tiresome…"  
"You were the one who decided to teach me alchemy. It is no fault of mine that I thirst for knowledge…"

"Oh? You know some alchemy now?" Al interrupted. "Let's see."

"Certainly."

Sesshoumaru pondered for a moment what he should do with his newfound skill. Eventually he decided. Putting his hands together, he created his own hand-based transmutation circle and pulled from the ground a large wooden sword.

Al was impressed, to say the least. And rather jealous.

"You're that far in one day?" he said in amazement. "I didn't get anywhere near as far as you did. I don't think even Ed did that good…"

"Ah, shut up," Ed growled before taking a spoonful of his soup.

"Sesshoumaru, sit your ass down and eat some soup," ordered Inuyasha.

He was swiftly clouted on the head.

"Whom, may I ask, is the leader of our pack? The last time I looked, _I _was, not _you_," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Well I think it's rude," snarled Inuyasha. "You've always been rude!"

Sesshoumaru's outer expression didn't change, but inside, his blood was boiling. Inuyasha was making him look like an ass in front of these people.

"That is quite enough," he said evenly.

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha, you of all people should know that I do not normally…indulge…in human food," Sesshoumaru said, voice rising a notch. "Do not dispute my manners, nor my honor, when there is nothing that I have done to be either rude or dishonorable."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he slurped his soup, leaving his brother to fume internally for a few minutes.

"Inuyasha, come with me _now_!

* * *

R & R even though I'm a bad authoress. Please... 


	9. Trouble

Thanx for the reminders guys. And in reply to **_The Violent Tomboy_** I just wanna say that Otou-san _is_ Dad, but Ototo-chan is little brother, and can be shortened to oto-chan.

* * *

* * *

"Feh! Why should I?"

Inuyasha reached for the bowl, but his brother grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Inuyasha roared. 

"What is wrong with you? Everything out of your mouth concerning me is derogatory!"

"Feh! Well it's no wonder, right? You've made my life miserable for years!"

"There is _no_ excuse for your damned behavior! I am trying my hardest to have manners, but you do not seem to realize that I do not associate with ningen! This is difficult for me!"

"You want difficult? Try living my life!"

Both brothers growled, then roared the same thing.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!_"

Sesshoumaru brandished his claws and slashed Inuyasha in the face, even though he knew the metal would repel him. He didn't even understand how Inuyasha could eat!

"You bastard!"

Inuyasha slashed back, ripping Sesshoumaru's face with four long gashes. Surprised, the taiyoukai fell back, growling in pain. He clutched his face for a moment before removing his hands. The demon's eyes were deep crimson, deeper than the blood on his face.

"You shall pay!" he snarled, his fangs dipping slightly below his lower lip. He clawed at Inuyasha unsuccessfully before grabbing the hanyou by the arm.

"You still lose to me!" he roared, throwing Inuyasha. "And you still feel pain!"

Inuyasha groaned before falling unconscious. He didn't notice his brother fall to his knees, holding his aching, bleeding face in his hands.

"I…I cannot see…" he said.

* * *

"What are those idiots doing out there!" Winry snapped. "I'm going to investigate!" 

When she found out what exactly had gone on, she screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEKK!"

"What the hell is goin' on?" Ed asked in annoyance. He then caught sight of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was in a crater twice his size, indicating that he had been slammed down rather hard. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! What's going on here, what were you guys doing!" Ed asked in alarm.

He didn't get a response. Sesshoumaru was looking at his hands, or rather _through _his hands.

"I cannot see…" he told Ed. "I cannot see my hand. I can sense it, but I cannot see…"

"But…you can't be blind…"

"Only temporarily. I shall regain my sight in time. But it is this little bastard who stole it from me. That little hanyou bastard!"

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Take the filthy little maggot from me, before I end his life myself…"

And with that, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and walked back to the house.

"Now wait just a second!" Winry cried. "You can't just fight on my property and expect to get off scot-free!"

Sesshoumaru turned briefly to give her a nasty look and she quieted, though the wrench in her hand was dying to make contact with Sesshoumaru's head…

Inuyasha's eyes glowed briefly and he quickly jumped to his feet, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"_KONGOUSOUHAA!_"

Sesshoumaru turned just in time to be impaled by several tens of diamond shards.

"Oouuuuagghh!"

"That's…two for me…" Inuyasha sneered weakly.

"…_Cough_…"

Sesshoumaru fell backwards and hit the ground with a hard, loud thump. Diamond shards poked out of his limbs, stomach, chest, and neck and even a few had stuck in his face.

"_…Cheating…bastard…just…like…Naraku…_"

Inuyasha's eyes glowed a deeper crimson.

"How dare you!"

Inuyasha charged at his brother…

…And was promptly held back.

"Let go, Al! This is between me and that asshole!"

"No!" Al pleaded. "Please, he's still not as strong yet."

"Save your pity, human tin can!" Sesshoumaru snarled, clearly insulted. "I am perfectly fine!"

"That arm is still sapping your strength right now, dammit!"

An eerie silence washed over the plains. Al didn't curse often, and when he did, he meant business.

"Why do you think you couldn't dodge! I know you're better than that, Sesshoumaru, sir! Now you're going to get yourself killed just because your brother is rude! How dumb is that!"

Al released Inuyasha and stomped off.

"But…" Sesshoumaru muttered.

"I hope you guys are happy with yourselves," Ed whispered dangerously. "I hope you're happy…THAT YOU PISSED MY LITTLE BROTHER OFF! HE'S THE SWEETEST GUY YOU'LL EVER MEET, AND ALL YOU DO IS DISAPPOINT HIM! YOU BASTARDS!"

Ed stormed off as well.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL FIND YOUR OWN WAY HOME! YOU'RE NOT GETTING HELP FROM US ANYMORE!" he called. "COME ON, WINRY! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Winry looked at the Inu bros. with something akin to pity before she followed Ed. She paused, only for a moment.

"You made your bed, now sleep in it, you idiots," she murmured.

Sesshoumaru rose to a sitting position.

"Winry…I…I apologize wholeheartedly. I did not mean for this to happen. Tell Alphonse I am sorry."

And with that, Sesshoumaru removed his torn haori and began to pull the Kongousouha shards from his flesh, wincing internally as he did. Inuyasha took a seat next to him.

"So, now we're stuck out here…"

"Get the hell away from me," Sesshoumaru growled.

"What if I don't want to?"

"So you begin it again? You parasite…"

Sesshoumaru pushed himself up and limped away from Inuyasha, leaving a thirty-foot berth between them.

"I cannot believe this…no matter what I do…no matter what I try…I can never have friends…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He missed his companions. He didn't want to be alone. He hated being alone; it made his blood freeze and his flesh crawl. He was always put on edge when he had no one…

His empty belly grumbled loudly.

"There is nothing to hunt," he thought out loud. "Nothing to hunt, and human food does not sustain me. Not to mention the heartburn and indigestion…"

But his stomach didn't really care what he thought. His body was telling him that he was _starving_.

"How long has it been since I've eaten?"

He retraced his days back about a month. Yes, a month ago, he had found a deer, a tender little fawn. It had tasted delicious as he ripped it apart and dove for it's juicy innards…

_Grrrummble._

The Kongousouha wounds were healed by now, covered by thin scabs, which he scratched off within minutes.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

R & R pretty please! 


	10. Nightmares and Tricks

The silence of the night was constantly being broken by Sesshoumaru's stomach, which annoyed Inuyasha to no end.

"Damn it, shut up!!!" he snapped.

"Do you not think that if I could I would, half breed?" Sesshoumaru retorted.

"YOU SHOULD'VE EATEN PINAKO-BABA'S FOOD!!!"

"I HATE HUMAN FOOD!!!!"

Suddenly, a wrench came flying out of a random direction and his Sesshoumaru squarely on the head. He sat up straight for about two seconds before collapsing back, eyes swirling.

"There!" Winry snarled. "Now can you both shut up?!"

Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"Yes ma'am."

"Better yet, why don't you get off of my property?" she added nastily. Her hand flew up to her mouth a second later. "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to be so rude…"

"Yeah, well…whatever. G'night!" Inuyasha said annoyedly.

-------------------------------------

**_The Next Morning (Sorta almost…)_**

Sesshoumaru tossed and turned in his sleep violently. Inuyasha, who was hovering over his brother in interest, could only guess what he was dreaming…

-------------------------------------

**_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V._**

I was home.

Good gods, I was HOME!!

I could have hugged Jaken when I caught sight of him, but thankfully I repressed the urge and instead opted for patting Rin's head.

"We missed you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed.

"Yes we did," said a smooth, woman's voice. Instantly I turned on my heel. Where Jaken had previously been standing, Tauron of the Panther Demon Tribe now stood.

"Tauron, what is your business, and why have you taken to traveling with my ward…?"

"Ward? I'd love to be…"

I turned sharply for a second time and found that Kagura had now replaced Rin.

"What is going on? Since when have you witches known how to transform?"

"Be not a fool."

Now this was getting out of control.

"Naraku?"

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle for an instant before I leapt away from the group of my enemies…

…To three feet from the Tetsusaiga.

"Where you goin', dear brother?" Inuyasha sneered. "The fun's just starting."

And he embedded Tetsusaiga in my stomach once more. Soon after, he withdrew it, causing me to gasp.

"Inuyasha…when I get my hands on you…"

_SHLUCK!!!_

I gasped once more as Tauron's claws became lodged in my gut where Inuyasha had already made a sizeable hole.

"Hmm…I always wondered if you'd look as handsome inside as out," she purred. "Guess not."

After she withdrew her claws, I found myself being stabbed by Kagura's fan and Naraku's tentacles simultaneously. By now I was starting to become delirious from the pain…

"You've made more enemies than one, Sesshoumaru," Kagura told me.

"And now we're all coming after you," Inuyasha added.

I knew my eyes were wide with fear when they all looked down on me. They all prepared to stab me once more…

-------------------------------------

**_Normal POV_**

"_Aaaaauuuuggghhhh!!!!_"

Sesshoumaru shot straight up, eyes widened in fear. He was mortified to find that not only was Inuyasha standing in front of him, but also he had still not stopped screaming. Abruptly, he cut himself off.

"What the _hell_ just happened?!" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Nothing happened," Sesshoumaru said, shaking. His breath was harsh and his chest was heaving. It had seemed so real, but the dream seemed to be hyperbolizing his empty stomach's pain. And yet, he knew it was in instinctual fear of being alone combined with rejection, the aforementioned hunger, anger, and actual thought of how many enemies he had made.

_I do not understand…_he thought in confusion. _Having so many enemies never bothered me so badly…perhaps it is because they all grow stronger that I feel this way? But Kagura and Tauron have not shown themselves as my true and growing enemies…_

"Inuyasha, we need to find somewhere to eat…my dreams are suffering from the lack of food…"

Sesshoumaru looked up into Inuyasha's face…

…And saw an enormous hunk of fresh venison.

"Wha? Wait a moment…"

He rubbed his eyes and found the same piece of raw meat in front of him.

"Food!"

He lunged at Inuyasha.

"Whoa!! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"Just a bite!" his brother begged, baring his inch-long fangs.

"Yeaaaaghh!!! Get away from me!!!"

And so began a game of Dog and…Cat-eared Hanyou…in which Inuyasha was being chased by a hallucinating taiyoukai.

"Come back here! Just a mouthful, I swear it!" Sesshoumaru called.

Suddenly, a whistling sound came to Sesshoumaru's ears, diverting his attention.

"C'mere, boy! I've got a treat for you!"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head, but loped over to where Alphonse Elric was. Immediately, the smell of raw beef wafted to his nose. He sniffed deeply, then began to drool slightly, eyes pleading for salvation.

"Come on. Sit."

Sesshoumaru planted his butt on the ground, sitting like a dog. Al threw him a steak.

"Good boy!" he said happily. "Now sit pretty!"

Sesshoumaru fell back onto his haunches and held his right paw…er, arm up appealingly.

"Good doggy!"

Sesshoumaru was rewarded with a much larger, full-sized steak, which he gulped greedily.

"Here you go, Sesshoumaru, sir," Al said, dumping a hefty handful of raw meat to the ground. Sesshoumaru instantly tore at the steak, consuming it in five minutes. He licked the blood from his claws as stared at the young Elric with a look that clearly showed he was not pleased with his treatment, but that he appreciated the meat.

"My thanks, Alphonse," he murmured. "And my apologies for my rude comment. You may be a 'human tin can,' but I should not have said it in such a derogatory form."

"Umm…apology accepted?" Al said, scratching his head. "Here, I brought you some water…"

Al handed Sesshoumaru a bottle of water, which the demon took gratefully and drained. He then studied Al's face with careful scrutiny before sighing.

"You may pet me."

"Huh?" Al said in surprise, face-faulting.

"You wish to touch my hair and tail in a companion's affectionate way. You may do so," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Um…okay…"

Al rubbed Sesshoumaru's head as softly as he could, scratching the demon's scalp rhythmically. He also ran his metal fingers down Sesshoumaru's tail. Seeming to enjoy it, Sesshoumaru relaxed a bit and Al began to scratch behind his ears. This caused the taiyoukai to give a growling sort of purr relative to dogs.

_I guess he likes that,_ Al thought in amusement. _Then how about this?_

And he began to scratch Sesshoumaru on the stomach and sides.

Taken by surprise, the demon's eyes widened as his leg responded by kicking the ground.

"…Stop it now…Alphonse…" he murmured, voice melting at the good feeling he got from the tummy scratching. The young one followed his order, but immediately, Sesshoumaru wished he hadn't issued it.

_No…where are you going? Do that again…_

He didn't know where these childish thoughts were coming from, because as a youkai of 19, he was supposed to be above such things.

-------------------------------------

R & R, pwease!!


End file.
